Accel Overdrive: Country of the Fairies
by Seiker the Abyssmal Zero
Summary: A side story to detail Kazuto's adventures in ALO as Seiker, the Dual Flash Healer. Enter the realm of Alfheim once more with a new twist on things!
1. Chapter 1

Accel Overdrive Side Story: Country of the Fairies

**Chapter 1: Starting up**

"You do remember we'll need to remove our Neurolinkers for this right?" Kazuto muttered as he sat down on his bed, his Nervegear resting next to him, hooked up to his computer.

"Yes I remember. It's because that little neck piece on the back is like the Neurolinker right?" Yukina asked.

"Yep." Kazuto nodded. I'll try to catch up with you an Ayami in the game. We do have our character names planned out right?"

"Yep. Ayami's is Oriana, mine's Rena, and your's is going to be Seiker right?" Yukina asked.

"Yup. See you two in a bit alright?" Kazuto nodded.

"See ya in a minute… hopefully…" Yukina mumbled. Kazuto laughed and he hung up. He shut off his Neurolinker and removed it, rubbing the back of his neck since it felt a little weird. He booted up the Nervegear and calibrated it, then he laid down and closed his eyes. "Link Start!"

(ALO starting zone)

"Welcome to Alfheim Online!" the female computer voice as Kazuto found himself in the black and yellow space. "Please enter your gender and the name your character will use."

"Male of course, and Seiker." Kazuto mumbled, hitting confirm.

"There are nine races of Fairies to choose from. Choose the one that will represent you Avatar." The computer stated. Kazuto flipped through the races, stopping at Undine.

"Light weight race… underwater combat is a specialty, also good with healing magic. Man, I'm mainly going to be doing this for the color but to hell with it. I'm more combat oriented anyway." Kazuto muttered, hitting confirm.

"You have selected Undine. You're avatars appearance will be selected at random. You will now be teleported inside your home town inside Undine territory. Good luck player." The computer stated. Kazuto, or now, Seiker's, eye's widened as he found himself falling above a brilliant night lit city surrounded by a lake that went out to the sea and wetlands past that.

"Holy cow this is amazing!" he laughed, completely forgetting he was falling. When he landed, straightening out and landing on his feet, Seiker looked around, noting the general population of other Undines meandering around. He turned around and looked at his reflection in a nearby pool, noting his features. His ears were now longer and pointed, his hair a dark navy blue that stuck out in multiple places with a light streak in the left side, and his eyes were a pitch black. His face was also a bit similar to IRL, but not by much, and his eyes were sharper as well. His outfit was basic Undine starting gear, consisting of a simple white jacket with light blue lining and other similar colors on the pants, a black undershirt, and black boots as well. A single short sword was on his waist, resting in a light blue sheath.

"One sword? Really? I'm much better with two." Seiker mumbled as he straightened out, putting his arms behind his head. "Now I need to find the other two, wherever the hell they're at." He muttered. He noticed a message came up, and he tried opening the menu with his right hand, as was the norm. "Guess it's the left." He mumbled. After opening the menu, Seiker noticed he had two messages already, sent from the names Oriana and Rena. "Okay let's see what it says…. Hey there, I'm over in Cait Sith territory since I chose that race…. Over in Spriggan territory since I chose that one. Darn, Rena's the furthest one I guess." He mumbled, reading he messages from Rena's to Oriana's first. "Hey guys, in Undine territory. Gonna head into the wetlands near the hometown, gonna catch up with ya later." He mumbled as he typed the message and sent it twice. Seiker headed into the forest with a casual gait, hearing a few snickers from some of the obviously more experienced people.

"IS that newbie seriously heading into the forest alone?"

"He's probably gonna run into a bunch of Imps and get killed in five seconds."

"Man all you people can put a sock in it." Seiker mumbled as he left the city.

(Wetlands)

"Now how the hell do I fly?" Seiker murmured as he brought up a short guide. He felt a little odd as his wings showed up, looking back at the brilliant translucent blue wings. "Sweet." He chuckled. "Okay, so lift your left hand and move it like your holding something to bring up your controller. As long as your wings shine you can fly, but not indefinitely until you increase your skill. Makes sense." He muttered as he did as directed. "Pretty basic, like a flight simulator. Back towards me to go up, away to descend. Press the trigger to accelerate, ease off to slow down. Simple enough. Hope I can learn a skill that'll free up my other hand though." He sighed. Seiker got off the ground shakily at first, but he managed to get a quick grasp and he did a couple of figure eights. "So this is what flying feels like! Now I know how Haru feels whenever he's flying! HAHA! This is amazing!" Seiker laughed, honestly enjoying this. He could treat ALO like a normal game, so there was no need for him to be so aloof like he normally was.

"Okay, maybe I should head close to Spriggan territory and meet up with Oriana. Only problem is, what direction is it? AGH man this is so much different when compared to Brain Burst! At least there I know the layout of the city! This is a completely new place to me!" Seiker moaned in despair as he flew off in a northward direction, on hand working the controller while the other gripped his head as he flew along in a rather clumsy manner. _What's that? _He thought when he saw a few blasts of what looked like condensed darkness off in the distance. _Is that magic? What's going on over there? _Seiker thought as he sped up, straightening out so he could split through the air. "Okay, now I just need to laaaaaand!" he yelped when he lost control and crashed down, face planting into the ground, drawing the attention of the four Imps attacking a hooded Spriggan in starter gear.

"The hell is an Undine newb doing close to Spriggan territory?" one of them muttered.

"Don't know but looks like we just got a new kill!" another laughed.

"Man I really need to work on my landings." Seiker mumbled as he stood up, "Hmm? Well now what's going on here?" he asked, placing his hands on his hips and standing to the side a bit.

"You deaf or somethin'? We just said we're gonna take you down after we're done with this one newb!" the lead Imp yelled.

"Ohhh now I get it! So you three are ganging up on this person here! Well, that's something I can't let slide. I'm not the kind of person to sit back and watch someone get outnumbered in an unfair fight." Seiker chuckled, drawing his sword and holding it out in front of him.

"Ha, you're a cocky little bastard ain't ya?" the second Imp scoffed.

"We'll see." Seiker chuckled. _Ayami said that real life physical ability and reaction time influence what your Avatar can do in the game. Movement speed and attack power are influenced by your reaction time and reflexes, and considering I'm a high class Burst Linker, my reaction time is abnormally high. Which means even if I'm a newbie I'll have the upper hand! _He thought as the enemy players charged. Seiker took a step forward, dashing along at a speed that made it seem like he was teleporting, and he slashed the first enemy in half, skidding to a stop while spinning as the player faded into a flame.

"What the hell!?"

"How is he so fast!?"

"Well, seems my guess was right! Ha!" Seiker yelled, dashing forward again and slashing the second, doing a flip to stop himself, leaving the leader. "Now then, I can let you surrender or you can suffer the same fate as your buddies over here. Which do you choose?" he asked.

"Hmph, my magic's about to reach eight hundred, so I'd prefer not to die now." The lead imp huffed.

"Well at least you're honest about your intentions." Seiker shrugged, his sword still out. "Now scram before I change my mind." He added, getting into a ready stance.

"Yeesh, just stay calm I'm leaving. Hotheaded bastard." The imp growled as he flew off.

"How the hell was he flying without a controller?" Seiker muttered as he sheathed his sword and turned to the Spriggan. "You okay?"

"Uh… yeah! Thanks mister!" The Spriggan nodded, the tone indicating a girl and the tone was familiar to seeker. "Wait, you're not looking for a fight are you?" the Spriggan said cautiously, a hand on her swords hilt, and the two purple flames vanished.

"Uh no. Y'see, I was headed towards Spriggan territory to meet up with a friend of mine since they were closer… though I'm kinda… lost." Seiker admitted sheepishly, ribbing the back of his head.

"You're going there to find a friend? That's exactly why I'm going in this direction! My names Oriana, have you run into anybody named Seiker by any chance?" the Spriggan said, lowering her hood. Her hair was midnight black and fell past her waist, the bangs covering her right eye slightly and it was unkempt, her robe shifted a bit to show her basic black and white started gear.

"Oriana?" Seiker muttered. _That's… AYAMI! _Seiker thought. "HAHAHA! Man I didn't think I'd run into you so quickly. It's me, Seiker." He added, putting a hand over his chest and shifting into his usual position of standing.

"Kazuto!" Oriana squealed, plowing into him and making them spin. "Hahaha! I knew I'd find you quickly!"

"Hey you know how efficient I am. And call me Seiker here Oriana. I don't need anyone finding out my real name, even if it is common." Seiker chuckled as he managed to slow down.

"Sorry! I'm just excited that's all! I was surprised to find out Yu- Uh… Rena, was in the Cait Sith area. She's all the way on the other side of the continent." Oriana stated.

"Goddammit. We've got a long way to go huh? She's definitely not gonna be happy to find that out." Seiker sighed. "By the way, you're pretty savvy about this game, is there a way for me to fly without that remote like that one guy?"

"Uh yeah. Be glad I did my research Seiker! Now it's _my _turn to teach you something!" Oriana giggled with a mischievous smile.

"I feel like you're planning something." Seiker sighed.

"No I'm not. Now, bring out your wings and turn around. This is gonna take a bit to get used to. To be honest I'm still getting the hang of it. Now do as I said newbie!" Oriana laughed.

"You're not much more of a newbie than I am!" Seiker snapped, but he did as told.

"Okay, you feel where my hand is?" Oriana asked.

"Yeah, and it feels weird." Seiker sighed.

"Shut up. Now imagine that you have virtual bones extending from that point and outwards. It'll feel unnatural since, y'know, we don't have wings IRL." Oriana stated.

"Alright." Seiker muttered as he concentrated. _Man this is Brain Burst all over again! Except this time it's just a normal RPG and not some fighting game I have to take way too seriously. _He thought as he grumbled, struggling to make his wings twitch, though he could definitely feel it.

"Okay you've got it down. Now, make that up and down motion again, but this time much harder! Flap those wings!" Oriana ordered.

"Man you can be bossy." Seiker sighed.

"FLAP THEM!" Oriana shouted.

"ALRIGHT YEESH!" Seiker snapped, and he flapped downwards hard, actually shooting off the ground. "WHOOOOAAAAAAAAAAA!" he screamed as he shot upwards.

"Ahahahaha! You really aren't used to stuff like this huh?" Oriana giggled.

"SHUT UP! I'm used to using my Neurolinker not something as old a friggin' Nervegear!" Seiker shouted as he tried to gain control. _C'mon Kazuto! You're one of Brain Bursts strongest fighters! Learning how to fly in an RPG should be easy! _"WAAAAAGH!" he yelled as he crashed again. "OWWWWW! Man I need to work on my landings!" he groaned, holding the back of his head.

"Man you're a bit of a ditz here aren't ya?" Oriana laughed.

"I'm getting used to the older mechanics so shut up. I'm not used to something that feels this… slow." Seiker muttered, flexing his hand. The movement felt normal, but he'd spent so much time in the Accelerated World that this was alien to him.

"Well, you'll get used to it. Oh yeah, did you know about the sword skills you can use in combat? You don't just have to use those silly old swings, even if you can OHK a player with it." Oriana stated.

"Sword Skills?" Seiker asked.

"Man I've got a lot of explaining to do. I'll tell you while you practice you're flying. I get the feeling we're gonna need to give Rena a call at some point. Though we'll need to head to a neutral town first and find an inn." Oriana muttered, getting a quizzical look from Seiker. "Man, and here I thought you were the resident expert on VR games."

"You kidding? I was busy all week so I didn't have time to research this. And besides, like you said it's like twenty years old. I'm surprised there's such a large population of players." Seiker sighed.

"Hey, just because the Neurolinker has all these new features doesn't mean the classics aren't appreciated." Oriana stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Good point. To be honest I would probably play this if it had been ported." Seiker sighed.

"Exactly my point! Now get off you're lazy butt and start practicing while I message Rena!" Oriana snapped.

"Okay okay, yeesh calm down a bit." Seiker yelped as he took off again. _Just take it slowly and get used to it first no need to rush myself. _He thought as he started trying basic maneuvers. "Okay… Hahaha! This is actually kinda easy when you get used to it!" he laughed.

"Man you are a fast learner. You're already flying better than me after a half hour." Oriana sighed.

"Hey we've got all afternoon! Now let's get moving!" Seiker yelled as he took off.

"SLOW DOWN YOU'RE GOING WAY TO FAST!" Oriana yelled. _It's like he's used to moving faster. His reaction time is just nuts. He took down two players who had obviously better stats and equipment with ease, not to mention his speed and attack power are through the roof! Just how is that? _She thought.

"C'mon slowpoke! I can see a town from here!" Seiker laughed.

"I'm not slow you're just going faster than I can go!" Oriana yelled.

"That's being slow then!" Seiker replied, doing a midair flip and dashing off again.

"He's way more flippant here than IRL. Guess it's in AR games where I get to see the real Kazuto!" Oriana laughed.

(Town)

"Whoooooaaaaa!" Seiker yelled as he skidded to a stop, crashing into the wall and landing on his back. "I still need to work on the landing." He muttered

"You can fly like a pro but you can't land? Yeesh you are a ditz." Oriana sighed.

"Shut up. I'll get it down." Seiker muttered as he jackknifed. "Still, getting to fly like that is awesome! It just makes you fell so free, like you can do anything! Hahaha!" he laughed, flopping bac down onto his back and looking at the night sky.

"Y'know, I wonder why you don't act like this IRL." Oriana asked.

"You know how my life is. AR games are the only places I can actually be myself without any worry." Seiker stated.

"Well, I like you much better when you're being cheerful. C'mon, let's go train for a bit before we go to meet up with Rena, I bet she's getting impatient as all hell right now!" Oriana laughed.

"Probably. You did tell her where to meet us right?" Seiker asked.

"Of course!" Oriana chuckled as she took off. Seiker couldn't help but smile. _There's something different about this world… I just feel more relaxed, like I can start crawling out of that pit Brain Burst has thrown me into. _He thought as he took off, leaving his arms spread wide to enjoy the freedom his wings offered, something he'd never let go now.

**A/N**

**Oh I have plans for where this is gonna go. I see a lot of potential character development here. Let's go!**

**Also, Kazuto's got a new theme for this!**

** watch?v=rBXz0hO8C1g**


	2. Chapter 2

Accel Overdrive: Country of the Fairies

**Chapter 2: Two blades**

"How much further until the next town?" Seiker asked Oriana as they flew along, a bored look on his face.

"It's not far. Hopefully se don't run into another WAAAAAGH!" Oriana yelped as a horde of flying lizards shot out of the trees below.

"I got this!" Seiker snapped as he drew his sword and readied a sword skill, shooting forward and slashing through multiple enemies with a spiral strike, something he'd found useful when flying.

"I got these ones!" Oriana yelled as she cut through the last two enemies. "Nice move there!" she laughed, her avatar's amber eye's full of glee.

"When you're flying you can make stuff up a lot more. Though I would be doing much better with two swords I swear. Does the next town have a good shop? Cause I've got a bunch of materials and money from the last dungeon we went through." Seiker stated as he sheathed his sword.

"I think it does. C'mon let's go!" Oriana nodded, speeding ahead. "I'll race ya' there!"

"You won't win!" Seiker chuckled as he blasted ahead. "Told ya! I'm just to fast!"

"NOT FAIR SEIKER!" Oriana yelled.

(Town)

"Hmm. I like this look." Seiker mused as he looked at his new equipment. He was now wearing a dark blue jacket with silver armor on the shoulders, and the right sleeve was down to his elbow while the left was to the middle of his forearm, and there was white edging along the jacket. He also had a silver breastplate on that happened to have the undine symbol on it, and he still had his undershirt. His new slacks matched the jackets colors, and there were several red belts on them that would move about as he moved, and the knees were armored. Seiker also had a pair of metal backed fingerless gloves and black boots. On his back sat two swords, one with a blue hilt that had an amber jewel in the jagged guard on the right hand side, and the other with a twisted, hornlike guard that was pitch black with a ruby in its pommel, a quest item he'd gotten and forgotten about until he looked at his inventory, on his left hand side.

"Nice, but I seriously don't see why you have two swords." Oriana asked. Her new equipment didn't vary much. Underneath her cloak, which she'd chosen to keep, Oriana wore a black half jacket with close fitting sleeves, and a mix of a black skirt under a white dress-like piece, black leggings ending at the tigh and black boots. She had silver bangles on her wrist and had gotten a silver hair ornament shaped like a butterfly, and a new curved blade at on her waist.

"You'll find out once we get into a fight again." Seiker stated as he brought up his menu of spells. "Sheesh, good thing I have a photographic memory. How long are some of these?"

"Only very high level spells have a lot of words. The highest ones have about twenty words." Oriana stated.

"TWENTY!? Man that is a long spell." Seiker sighed, running a hand through his hair. He perked up a bit when he got an odd feeling, and he turned around.

"Seiker? What's wrong?" Oriana asked.

"Nothing. I just got this chill… like someone was watching us. Probably nothing." Seiker stated. "C'mon, we need to keep moving. Rena's probably screaming her head off while she's making her way over."

"She didn't have far to go. I planned it out so that she wouldn't run into anything to bad." Oriana stated as they started walking.

"And yet we've been running into anything and everything." Seiker sighed.

"Well, we did have tp go past Imp territory." Oriana stated.

"Right… Y'know, I wanted to ask, but what is it with the whole "player-killing" thing? I know it's encouraged because of the whole territory thing, but some people seem way too happy with it." Seiker asked.

"It's all part of the system. It's not always like that. You know how it is in MMO's like this. Some people just like playing the bad guy." Oriana stated.

"Boy do I know." Seiker stated, making a hidden reference Oriana wouldn't get.

"Well, since we've taken some time to rest up we should keep moving." Oriana stated.

"I can agree on that one." Seiker nodded. He looked back a bit as another chill went up his spine. _Why do I feel like we're being followed? _He thought, missing the small red gleam that came from a corner.

(Forest)

"Oriana, I feel like we're being followed." Seiker stated, stopping and hovering in place.

"What? How can you tell?" Oriana asked.

"I just… feel it. Call me paranoid, but I think something's been tailing us since the town." Seiker stated.

"How? We would've spotted them if they were following us." Oriana asked.

"I don't know. Huh? Oriana over there!" Seiker snapped when he managed to spot what looked like a bat not far off. "That's a tracking familiar right?"

"Yeah…. But I how did you detect it?" Oriana asked.

"Don't know. I just did. C'mon let's get below!" Seiker yelled.

"But what if there's a trap?" Oriana asked.

"That's exactly what I'm hoping for!" Seiker yelled as he shot downwards towards the nearest clearing, drawing both his swords as he came down, the light silver blade of his right sword contrasting with the black one in his left hand. He crashed down hard, kicking up a cloud of dust as he rose from one knee, a serious look on his face.

"Holy cow." Oriana gasped, and the familiar started moving. "Oh no you don't!" she snapped as she dashed towards it, cutting it in half with a well-timed swing.

"Alright, the familiars gone. Now, whoever planted the thing come on out! I can tell you're waiting!" Seiker snapped, gripping his swords tighter.

"Well, for a newbie you're pretty intuitive. Never thought a little Undine would be able to find that familiar. What're you doing so far from you're territory with a Spriggan huh?" a Salamander chuckled, coming out into the clearing in full armor, several more along with a spell caster coming out, all brandishing weapons.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out. But what are you Salamanders doing so close to Syph territory? Last I checked you guys weren't on good terms." Seiker stated, his moth moving to a smirk.

"Like we need to answer your questions if you won't answer ours." The lead Salamander huffed.

"Good point. So, how do you want to do this? One at a time, or all at once?" Seiker asked, getting into a ready stance.

"HA! You're crazy if you think you can take us all on!" the lead Salamander scoffed.

"Worth a shot!" Seiker chuckled. "Now, who's brave enough to come at me? C'mon, I'm not picky about who I fight."

"Cocky little bastard. Fine then. TAKE HIM DOWN!" the leader yelled and he and his companions took off high to gain speed.

"Wanna go for an air fight huh? Fine by me!" Seiker yelled as he shot off the ground, already pushing to top speed.

"How the hell is that guy so fast!? GWAGH!" one of the Salamanders yelled before promptly being cut into three pieces, fading into flame.

"Where is he!? GYAGH!" another yelled before he fell as well.

"HA! Now who's the idiot?" Seiker scoffed as he rounded out from that last dash, looking at two of the remaining Salamanders who were close together. "Let's go." He chuckled as he readied a sword skill in both blades.

"He's dual wielding!?"

"How is that even possible!?"

"Please, I've had plenty of practice in other AR games. I don't need the system to help me fight like this!" Seiker yelled as he blazed forward, looking like a streak of blue and red light as he cut through the two enemies. "Now it's just you and me Mr. Big shot! See if you can keep up!" he shouted as he shot off again.

"No way, how can this guy have an avatar that moves so fast!? It's like he's a… NO WAY!?" the lead Salamander shouted.

"And you're too slow!" Seiker snapped as he cut through the Salamander cleanly. "Next, time, spend less of your time gawking and more time actually fighting. Sheesh, these people never learn." He sighed as he spun his swords around before sheathing them.

"HOLY CRAP THAT WAS AWESOME!" Oriana yelled ecstatically. "You were like "sheeew!" And they were all "Ah no he's too fast!" and then you went "Zing" and they went "AAAAAGH!" That was incredible!" she laughed, making the sound effects thanks to uncontrolled excitement.

"Man you get excited by seeing me pull crazy stuff off." Seiker chuckled.

"Are you serious!? I spent some time online myself for a bit, and you're even faster than the guy they say is the fastest player in the game! I watched recordings, but he's nowhere _near _your speed! Your reaction time's _incredible _if you can move like that in here!" Oriana laughed.

"You sure you're not just over exaggerating since you're excited? There's no way I'm _that _fast." Seiker stated.

"That's because you were the one moving! The speed you can move at here seems normal to you once you get the hang of it! But I was _watching! _I couldn't even see you until you slowed down!" Oriana stated. _This has to have something to do with the fact I'm a Burst Linker, what other explanation is there? But, what _else _can I do here because of my time in Brain Burst? _Seiker thought, looking at his right hand.

"Well, guess I'll just have to take your word for it. How much further till we meet up with Rena?" Seiker shrugged.

"Not far. She actually just sent me a…. O-kay that is _really _profane!" Oriana yelped.

"Yeah… she gets like that when she's impatient." Seiker sighed. "Well, let's not keep her waiting any longer!" he chuckled, speeding off.

"Man he _really _needs to learn to slow down when he's pumped up like that." Oriana sighed as she followed.

(Town)

"So, we're looking for a Cait Sith right?" Seiker asked, his arms behind his head as he leaned up against the wall outside the city.

"I told Rena to meet us right here. What is taking her so long?" Oriana asked, sitting down with a sigh.

"Dunno. She always was bad with timing." Seiker stated as he stepped off the wall and moved to stretch a bit.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" a familiar voice yelled, and in a second flat Seiker was plowed into by a Cait Sith going way to fast.

"Ow…." Seiker mumbled. He looked down a bit, getting faced by two white cat like ears near his eyes.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry! I'm still getting used to flying!" the Cait Sith yelped, shooting up. She had long white hair tied into a braid over her shoulder that went down to her waist, pale blue cat-like eyes, along with the signature Cait Sith tail and ears, which matched her hair. Her outfit consisted of a blue jacket that exposed her shoulders and connected that a longer part, lightly armored leggings that stopped at the knee, and a white undershirt underneath a leather chest piece. A short sword sat on her back, and it had a simple hilt design with an emerald in its pommel.

"It's fine. I can heal quickly anyway." Seiker muttered, bringing up his hand. "Þú fylla heill austr." He muttered, quickly undoing the damage, though it was minor. "I'm gonna need to memorize the higher level ones for later on." He mumbled, a hand on his chin.

"Again, I am so sorry! I came here to meet up with my friends since we spawned in different areas. Have you by any chance run into an Undine and a Spriggan travelling together?" the Cait Sith asked.

"Uh… wait a minute that voice… Yukina is that you?" Seiker asked.

"How did you…!? Kazuto!" Rena cheered, going up and hugging Seiker.

"Yu… Uh, Rena, just call me Seiker in here please? I know you're not used to it but please?" Seiker asked.

"Oh… sorry! I forgot about that. Anyway, nice outfit, and I see you're keeping your dual wielding signature." Rena chuckled.

"How else would I fight? One sword just doesn't feel right to me." Seiker stated.

"Rena you made it!" Oriana cheered as she ran up to the other two, throwing a fist up into the air.

"I guess that's you Aya- Oriana? Wow your avatar looks so pretty! But IRL you got it beat!" Rena chuckled.

"Thanks! Seiker and I went through a few dungeons on our way here, so we managed to get ahold of some items and a good amount of money, hence the outfits. Though I just can't get rid of the cloak." Oriana giggled, "But you look so cute! I just wanna scratch those ears you got!"

"Don't! It feels weird!" Rena yelped as Oriana placed a hand on her head.

"Feels odd huh?" Seiker muttered, and a smirk spread on his face. "Oi Rena!" he chuckled, yanking on Rena's tail.

"GYAAAAAAAGH!" Rena yelped, going rigid. "DON'T DO THAT IT FEELS EVEN WEIRDER!" she yelled as Seiker started rolling on the ground laughing.

"You should've seen your face! That was priceless!" Seiker cackled, holding his stomach as his eyes started to water.

"Man you just can't resist it when you can get a laugh huh?" Rena huffed, her tail rigid and her ears flat.

"Nope! I don't care what happens it was totally worth it!" Seiker laughed as he stood up.

"Uh… Rena… it was just a joke… calm down a bit!" Oriana yelped.

"Oh he is _so _going to pay for that!" Rena snapped, throwing a fist forward, only for it to be caught.

"Sorry, but my reaction time is a bit too fast. Besides, like I'd like you take a free potshot at me." Seiker chuckled.

"You can be such a jerk sometimes you know that!?" Rena snapped, and Seiker decided to take off, laughing as he surged upwards, leaving a gust of wind in his wake.

"Oriana teach some things will ya!? I'll be back after I do some grinding!" Seiker yelled as he blasted off.

"Holy hell he's fast!" Rena gasped.

"I know! It's _AWESOME!" _Oriana laughed.

"I swear you start fan-girling over him more and more all the time. It's almost a little creepy." Rena sighed, putting a hand on her forehead. "Oh well, so what do you have to teach me?"

In the meantime, Seiker was flying through the clouds, letting the feeling from them come and go.

"This is too good to pass up. I can kinda see why Haru wanyed to fly so much. It's completely amazing once you get the handle of it! Hahaha!" he laughed, diving through another cloud. Seiker spotted a group of enemies below, and he snickered. "Time to get to work."


End file.
